one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arashiken
'Arashiken '(嵐拳, Literally meaning; "Storm Fist") is one of the two biological children of the famous biological chemist, Dr. Kurinuku, and is an S-Class Hero. Like his younger sister, he was born with a severe physical deficiency, which left him quadraplegic from birth. However, through extended medical procedures performed on him by his own father, he not only obtained full movement in his entire body, but supposedly now possess the strongest arms of any human in the world, in contrast to his sister who holds the most powerful legs. He has become an international boxing celebrity because of his supremely powerful punches which are said to carry the force of raging storms. Appearance Arashiken is a youthful adult male with a body of lean, heavily defined muscle, which he has conditioned and built up throughout his life training to be a hero as well as dedicating himself to the age old sport of boxing. He is of a generic, average height for a man of his age and build, and is of a simple fair complexion and skin tone. He is characterized by his hero outfit inspired heavily by a traditional boxing uniform, wearing boots, boxing trunks, gloves, and a tank top upon his upper body, so as to allow the highest degree of movement at all times. Personality Arashiken is a humble and charismatic individual. He remains calm, collected and coolheaded as much as possible in all situations, and is one to tackle containing threats against humanity, monsters, and villains with a very focused front, almost the same attitude he steps into the ring with. Unlike other boxers he has won against he is not obsessed with victory, and is even shown to take pleasure in fighting against monsters, as he is capable of truly unleashing his true power and strength against them without holding back. He is legitimately dedicated to his duties as a hero, and will often skip out on training for matches in order to protect the innocent and patrol for threats. Relationships Allies '''Dr. Kurinuku: '''Arashiken's father. Thanks to his father, arashiken was able to overcome the quadraplegic body that he was born with, voluntarily acting as a human test subject for his fathers revolutionary biological science procedures. Arashiken holds a great deal of admiration for his father, and they are on very good terms with one another. Though arashiken has departed from his fathers own lifestyle of studying science, medicine, and its relation to the human body, Dr. Kurinuku expresses a deep pride and faith in his own son due to the fact that he is using the power that he inherited from him to do good, entertain people, and most of all, rescue those in need of a hero. '''Raikyaku: '''Arashiken's twin sister, and his only family aside from his father. As a fellow hero A-Class hero, arashiken and his sister are often at odds with one another to prove whose fighting style is better, and they are competing to out do one another all the time within their respective lifestyles. However, though they have their differences, as twins, family, and extremely skilled and powerful heroes, arashiken is shown to form a perfect, flawless, and devastatingly powerful hero combination and partnership with his twin sister, so much so that it is often times said that when they fight together as one, they seem to be linked together flawlessly, capable of acting and reacting perfectly to one anothers unique fighting styles, effectively becoming a completely unstoppable force of nature when fighting against monsters. Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities '''Exceptional Strength: '''As a product of miraculous bio science, arashiken is known for his enormous superhuman strength. He has the ability to easily lift several tons, bench press cars, and break through concrete walls and even puncture steel with his boxing techniques and hands alone. His arms have a far greater muscular integrity than that of a normal human being, and coupled with the fact that he has been trained in extremely hardy boxing techniques, as well as having conditioned his body up to the ideal state for using his techniques, his inherent strength has already been increased by at least a dozen times its original, already immense value. Arashiken is known for having blows which end his fights in the ring immediately, and often times he has to severely hold back his power so as to not permanently or too severely damage his opponents bodies. He is known for making his opponents fly away with his punches. Super Powered Arms '''Spliced Arms: '''Arashiken was born inherently as a quadraplegic. He had no control over his own body and was completely numb from the neck down at birth, utterly immovable. Feeling and movement in his body has not only been completely restored, but due to the fact his DNA his been spliced with that of a gorilla, arashiken now has the most powerful set of arms of any human on the planet, supposedly. His arms are incredibly mighty and lethal, capable of causing as much destruction and devastation as a raging hurricane, hence his assigned hero name, Arashiken, unleashing blasts of storm-like force from the blows of his fists. Thanks to the power of his arms, he has become an international celebrity and a millionaire due to his career as a professional boxer. Original Boxing Style '''Boxing Techniques: '''Arashiken is the greatest and most skilled boxer on the face of the planet. He alone his worth billions of dollars, and when he is not on duty serving his tasks at the heroes association, he is known throughout the world as an international boxing celebrity. Arashiken currently holds the title of the undisputed world champion of boxing, and has easily conquered countless opponents with his incredibly powerful punches and almost flawless boxing skills, durability, and stamina. Of course, it is this unique and extremely mighty, effective, and powerful style of boxing which he also uses to deal with various monsters and villains threatening the balance of society. His fighting skills are so great that he can easily duck, weave, and swing out of the path of even the quickest and most unpredictable of enemy attacks, all the while reacting and taking counter attack measures even from the most impossible and unlikely places. Techniques '''Hurricane Knuckle: '''One of arashiken's most famous and powerful techniques. This technique is known throughout the world of boxing as the ultimate knockout punch, and using it, arashiken has sent countless opponents flying away, both in the ring and out of it. Arashiken will reel back his fist and unleash an extremely powerful blow towards his enemy. As his fists travels through the air, he also twists his knuckle in a rotating drill-like fashion. The result of this action, coupled with the sheer speed and force of his punch, causes him to unleash a massive, rapidly spiralling gust of extremely powerful wind force which blasts and incinerates everything in his path. The technique is powerful enough to riddle an enemy with numerous wind cuts, break bones and shatter limbs, as shown when he used it on the monster, mega horns. It can also cause a great deal of destructive collateral damage by annihilating cars and send entire buildings flying. '''Skyward Blast: '''A powerful uppercut attack which arashiken, more often than anything else uses as a counter attack. Skyward blast is an extremely powerful, lethal, and effective technique, as it is used as a perfect counterattack to the incoming blow of an enemy, often times responding to an extremely powerful blow and completely turning the tables on his foe. This technique is known in infamy throughout arashiken's fanbase, and many have fallen victim to it, both opponents in sport and lethal monsters. When performing this technique, arashiken will flawlessly anticipate the incoming attack of his opponent slip out of its path, get by their defenses and launch an extremely powerful uppercut which slams cleanly into the opponents chin. An enormous explosive force is often times released from the attack, sending the opponent flying skywards in a torrent of air pressure, and many times knocking them out cold entirely. '''Thousand Fist Buster: '''One of arashiken's more brutal and serious moves, one which he typically only saves for when he is fighting against monsters. The thousand fist buster, as the name suggests, is a technique where arashiken throws thousands of brutal, high speed blows, slamming his opponents entire body with a myriad of unpredictable and seemingly random jabs, brutally assaulting them from head to toe. This is a technique which often results in the severe and immense devastation of most opponents who are caught in the path of it, completely annihilating them and rendering them incapable of fighting anymore. The high speed and power of the technique also makes it almost impossible for most opponents to anticipate, read, and dodge the blows which are thrown at them. The final blow is often the most powerful, and there is a pause between the actual attack itself and the last blow, which sends his opponent flying. '''Perfect Sway: '''Arashiken's ultimate technique. In the situation that he encounters a foe strong enough to warrant the use of his most powerful boxing technique, many are surprised to observe that his strongest move isn't actually an offensive technique, but rather, a defensive one. This is known as his perfect sway technique, a defensive movement skill where by arashiken becomes ridiculously close to untouchable. Arashiken can actually view and intercept the electrical signals sent through his opponents body. He can read them flawlessly, and understands exactly what signal will lead to what movement. This allows him to time his swaying movements perfectly with the electric signals of his opponent, he literally begins moving at the exact same moment, sometimes before the opponent ever begins their attack, providing him the skill to get as close as he requires for attacking without ever actually putting himself in danger of being hit. Transformation '''Unweighted State: '''It is a little known fact that the boxing gloves that arashiken uses are actually highly advanced pieces of technology which were designed and built solely according to his personal desires. While arashiken doesn't actually have the ability to transform, under certain circumstances, he will remove the gloves he is wearing and fight bare knuckle. It is said that doing this would be the same as if he were to transform and become "many times" stronger than his previous form. The gloves on his hands weigh several dozen tons each, they weigh down his attacks severely, and the cushioned surface of the gloves also soften and take away more than 90% of his blows true strength. Though arashiken's arms are more than powerful enough to make the blows of these gloves more than lethal, his attacks become enormously more destructive and powerful once he removes them and becomes completely free from being held back. Taking them off allows arashiken to show just how powerful his boxing and attacks really are. Quotes Trivia